The present invention is directed toward a toy and more particularly toward a toy which is convertible between a toy wheeled vehicle and a finger ring.
Convertible toys, that is, toys that are capable of changing their configurations from one class or type of article to another have the advantage of providing to a person alternative forms of entertainment in one package. Instead of buying two or more toys, each having a unique entertainment value, the consumer need only purchase one convertible toy which serves several purposes. An additional benefit from these toys is that much of the fun experienced from a convertible toy and the entertainment it provides, emerges from its mere convertible nature.
There are many forms of convertible toys on the market which convert primarily from one kind of toy to another. For example, the "transformer" type toys are convertible toys which convert from a superhero to a spaceship or the like. These toys, while changing forms, remain in the same general categorical description as the toy from which it changed.